


What a Day For a Daydream

by sonderwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child Explanation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M, Next Generation, One Shot, Scorbus is only mentioned, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, writer Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwrites/pseuds/sonderwrites
Summary: Lily Luna Potter decided to write a book about her brother’s adventures that she’d made up in her head as she eagerly awaited going to Hogwarts herself. It involved an evil trolley witch, the daughter of Voldemort, and even some time-turners! Years later, she finds it again and shows it to her brother.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 28





	What a Day For a Daydream

Lily Luna Potter ran alongside the Hogwarts Express, until she reached the end of the platform, and all she could do was sigh sadly and watch the train carrying her two brothers disappear into the distance.

Now she’d be the only kid left at home until Christmas. Two years seemed like a very long way away… 

But Lily quickly stopped thinking about it when a story popped into her head, as stories often do, and she replayed it over and over in her head all the way home, until she could finally get out that purple fluffy notebook with the sewn on eyes and the lock that she’d found at a muggle shop years ago, and jot the story down.

Lily had always been a storyteller. She didn’t remember it, but she’d been told by her parents that as a toddler, she used to always be found doodling scribbles down on paper, and then reading them out to those who would listen, as if she’d written something--a story--on that piece of paper. She’d also verbally come up with stories and get one of her parents to write it down for her, and then when she could finally write for herself, it was basically all she was ever doing.

Today, she decided to write about her brother, Albus Severus Potter. It was just a general idea that she wrote down first, and then when she learnt about what Albus was doing through letters and things, she added more, and she even continued to write after she herself started at Hogwarts, taking peeps at her brother and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, over at the Slytherin table during meals.

And then one day it was done. Lily had filled up an entire book with stories of evil trolley witches, daughters of Voldemort, time-turners, friendship, and family, and now she added a title to the first page, ‘The Cursed Child’, then put it away, soon to be forgotten.

***

Lily was eighteen-years-old. She’d graduated from Hogwarts last year, and now she was living back with her parents whilst she looked for a job. She wanted to be a journalist, but none of the appealing magical papers had accepted her yet.

One day, as she was cleaning her room, she noticed a book she hadn’t seen for a while, but had once been her life. 

She started to read, and was immediately pulled into the narrative. When she was finished, she decided to go visit Albus and show him right away.

Albus lived almost on the other side of the country with his boyfriend, Scorpius, but when Lily arrived, Scorpius wasn’t there, and it was just Albus. She showed him the book, and at the end, he was so utterly shocked.

“This is… woah, and you were eleven when you wrote this? But it’s so accurate- I mean, obviously it’s fiction, but you’ve captured us all so well, and even my relationship with Dad…” Albus said in awe.

Lily scratched her neck. “Yeah, I guess I was pretty observant as a kid, hey? And actually, I started writing it when I was nine.”

It was true--she _had_ been pretty observant as a kid. When she wasn’t writing, she was watching, observing, taking note of everything and everyone in a little compartment in her brain, and she saw and understood more than people thought a kid could do.

“But you do realise that’s not how time-turners work, right?” Albus tittered.

Lily snatched the book back off him. “I didn’t--” She growled. “--I didn’t know that! I’ve never used a time-turner!”

Albus chuckled and then just smiled at her. “So, what are you gonna do with it? Publish it? Ooh, turn it into a play?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can turn this into a play, but I don’t know, maybe I’ll just keep it as a personal--or family--thing.” She handed it back to Albus. “You can keep it if you want.”

“Oh, okay,” Albus held the book close, smiling. “Thanks, Sis. You’re a really good writer, you know?”

Lily smiled back at him, feeling sort of like she’d just accomplished something pretty important, or like one chapter had finally come to a satisfying end.


End file.
